Regreso
by mellitacullen
Summary: Draco a huido al mundo muggle escondiendose de un pelirrojo amor , es tiempo de volver descubre por que.
1. Chapter 1

RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS

Mi vida por los ultimos cinco años se a reducido a una vida domestica, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego los viernes al concluir mi jornada cuando en la sala de mi hogar se escucha laT.V que nadie esta viendo y en la seguridad de su recamara se escucha la respiración acompasada de mi pequeño Ethan que duerma.

Asi era hasta hace poco ,hasta hoy. Me aparesco en la colina cerca de la madriguera , es raro volver, camino lentamente recordando algunos momentos que marcaron mi vida los momentos que pase con el , los ultimos.

-Lo siento Draco pero esto no puede seguir-lo veo agacharse y simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-Es tu ultima palabra- no quiero verlo a los ojos podria derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

-Lo es...yo no ...mi familia lo sabes...-paso el nudo que bloquea mi garganta

-No es **necesario** que continues Charlie de verdad lo esperaba...adiós.-salgo de ahi lo mas pronto que puedo. Escondo el sobre de San Mungo no tiene caso, el ya decidio por nosotros dos , por los tres .Yo había decididó luchar pero ahora veo que no tiene caso, lo merezco.

Cinco años han pasado desde que me mude al mundo muggle, desde que hui, cambie mi oro por dinero muggle tambien deje de usar magia para que no me encontraran.

Como Malfoy abandone mis responsabilidades me negue a casarme con Pansy a hacerme cargo de los negocios en resumen deje de ser un Malfoy.

Se que no muchos lo entenderan pero debia hacerlo no dejaria a mi Ethan crecer con el estigma de ser hijo de mortifago, de sufrir el abandono de su padre o peor ni siquiera haber nacido ,por que si Lucius lo hubiera sabido no lo habia dejado nacer, yo no lo permitiria pero entoncer habiamos sido 2 los muertos. Seria ironico que su padre un gryffindor cobardeamante de la familia lo hubiera negado aunque no podria mi pequeño no se salvo de su pelirroja herencia.

Esta nevando , estoy cerca puedo oir las voces salir de la casa la contruccion sigue siendo unica y la nieve adorna las ventanas es un cuadro realmente agradable ,una corona adorna la puerta ¡ES NAVIDAD! YO NI SIQUIERA LO HABIA NOTADO! han pasado dias , semanas tal vez meses desde que me preocupe por la fecha me la he pasado sentado en las incomodas sillas de un hospital rogandole a Merlín que mi pequeño pelirrojo se mejore me siento perdido y solo.

Llevo mas de 10 minutos parado en esta puerta juntando el valor para golpearla hasta que lo hago ahora solo me queda esperar.

.

Mellie


	2. Chapter 2

ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

No es hasta este momento que reparo en mi aspecto debe de ser bastante malo porque al abrir la puerta lo primero que hace mamá Weasley es hacerme pasar si siquiera saludar. Después de la guerra durante los juicios, lo que madre y no hicimos por Potter salió a la luz, pude dejar atrás los resentimientos y odios que no eran míos, enfrente mis culpas y aunque me costó pedí perdón y contra todo pronóstico comencé una amistad con Harry y un trato cortes con los Weasley pero contra tan afectuosa mujer nadie puede así que comenzó a tratarme como un hijo.

Era tan nuevo para mí el concepto de una familia grande y amorosa que me tomo bastante adaptarme y más aun con la muerte de mi Madre.

Ahora estoy aquí de nuevo de pie mirándolos a todos , las voces han cesado y las miradas recaído en mi están sorprendidos de verme , les sonrió genuinamente a todos, en el tiempo que pase con ellos aprendí a conocerlos. Veo los cambios en ellos, Harry lleva a un pequeño en su regazo de más de tres años al parecer si se casó con Ginny quien lleva un bebe en brazos el siempre deseo una familia y ahora sí la tiene.} Hermione esta enorme parece que el zanohorio dio en el blanco; Bill con una hermosa niña junto a Fleur que al igual que la sabelotodo está embarazada y George tiene esa sonrisa curiosa como cuando se sabe algo que los demás no, es raro verlos.

Todos rompen el silencio ,al mismo tiempo que Molly me empujo hasta ellos. -¿Dónde has estado Draco?- dice Potter pero no con reproche sino con verdadera preocupación. -siéntate Malfoy ¿Cómo estás?-es Hermione y su eterna sed de información.

-Te ves como la mierda Huron- dice la comadreja y ha logrado sacarme la primera carcajada sincera en meses- Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo comadreja- respondo con la camaradería adquirida de tiempo atrás, fue muy grato descubrir que Ronald no es un idiota y es la única persona con la que se puede tener una partida de ajedrez mágico decente. -Déjenlo en paz chicos ¿Quieres comer?- Adoro a Molly siempre intenta arreglar todo dando de comer, estoy a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abre. -Hola familia ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- ¡Mierdaaa! toda mi determinación se anuda en mi estómago y cae pesada como una gran roca, sé que estoy aquí por algo tengo un propósito pero el que este aquí lo cambia todo no sé si para bien o para mal pero no puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué hace a aquí? debería estar en Rumania.

-Cuanta efusividad familia ¿Cómo están?¿Qué pasa?- y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia. -¿Draco que haces tú aquí?- suelta y no logra identificar si lo hizo con enojo o sorpresa.

-Yo…-un timbre musical me interrumpe es mi móvil , lo dejo pasar aún estoy en shock sé que si es urgente volverán a marcar. Todos sin excepción me miran es decir ¿Draco Malfoy con un aparato muggle? es casi divertido y digo casi porque aún tengo la mirada penetrante de Charles en mí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy?-repite oscamente-Necesito hablar contigo- me dice y todos notan la tensión en sus palabras y en su cuerpo se está conteniendo, antes de que el silencio se vuelva incomodo mi móvil suena y no lo puedo posponer. -Matthew Black, diga-contesto como desde hace años acostumbro. -Ethan a recaído Matt yo de verdad lo siento- es Robert el medico de mi pelirrojo.

-No …no es cierto…Bob tú me dijiste que teníamos más tiempo ¿Cómo?¿Por qué?-trato de contener las lágrimas pero no sé si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Lo se Mat tasi lo creíamos , entro en coma esta mañana aun no es el final pero debemos darnos prisa – sé que le cuesta hablar porque además d su médico Robert es un buen amigo. -En eso estoy Bob gracias a Merlín arregla todo con San Mungo voy a poner al tanto a Allan para tener todo listo, cuídalo mucho… sabes que solo en ti confió para esto, esta noche estaré con ustedes ¿sí?-trato de recobrarme y respiro profundo intentando que el peso de mi pecho mengue, no lo hace.

Ya no escucho que me responde cuelgo en automático. Mis oídos zumban y mis rodillas se doblan, no sé como pero llego al sofá antes de derrumbarme, hundo mi cara entre mis manos y esta mojada por las lágrimas ¡Diablos ¡estoy llorando no me lo puedo permitir así que pongo la barrera Malfoy la que no he usado en años para recomponerme. Abro el móvil y marco.

-Allan ,habla Matt necesito que finiquites todo ,es tiempo sabes lo que significa pon en venta todo lo que ya no vamos a utilizar , la casa ,el auto, cambia el dinero en Gringotts ,pero lo más importante coordínate con Robert para el traslado de Ethan- Allan es mi asistente es mago pero también se fue al mundo muggle. -¿tan grave esta?- se pregunta por que además es mi amigo y confidente.

-Si el …entro en coma mágico-sé que lo entiende está al tanto de la salud de Ethan.

-De acuerdo dame un par de horas con lo demás ya tenía algo adelantado, el traslado lo arreglo ahora mismo .¿estás seguro de volver? yo podría hacerme cargo de todo-

-Haría todo por él, lo sabes aun contra mi voluntad-le digo sin titubear.

-Lo sé yo también-suspira- por él y por ti-

-Gracias Allan de verdad lo agradezco-corto la llamado y me quedo mirando el móvil ya no hay nada más que hacer con él.

Una voz llama mi atención y al parecer está furiosa-¿ QUIEN . ES .ETHAN?-me rehusó a verlo a la cara y desde mi posición solo puedo ver sus manos apretadas en un puño , está enterrándose las uñas tan fuerte que un hilito rojo escapa entre sus dedos.


	3. Chapter 3

VERDADES

-Creo que todos quieren saberlo Charles ¿No es así?- Todos asienten con la cabeza así que meto el móvil en mi bolsillo

\- Muy bien- tomo aire y me preparo para comenzar.

-Hace unos cinco años renuncie a mi apellido, a mis responsabilidades entre las cuales estaba casarme con Pansy Parkinson y dar a mi familia un heredero pero al negarme fui borrado del árbol familiar, era claro que no podía seguir usando mi nombre así que con algo de ayuda lo cambie a Matthew Black, me fui al mundo muggle y deje de usar la magia para evitar que mis padres me encontraran.

¿Por qué renunciar a todo? es algo increíble de creer hurón ¿Por qué dejarlo todo? tu un Malfoy- me interrumpe un impaciente Ron.

-Porque hasta yo un arrogante Sangre Pura no estaba dispuesto a casarme por compromiso y sin amor además claro que a mí no me van las chicas- espero hasta ver la comprensión en sus rostros- me enamore y creí tontamente que todos olvidarían mi pasado pero me equivoque, Ethan es mi hijo porque yo lo geste es MIO.

Tome el dinero de mi bóveda personal lo cambie por dinero muggle y comencé de nuevo y antes de que pregunten el ¿Por qué? se los voy a decir si se hubieran enterado en la mansión de mi estado mi Padre no me permitiría tenerlo para el sería una humillación y como jefe de familia él podría hacerlo por eso el provocar que me borrara del árbol familiar -levanto la mirada y trato de escoger las palabras que más le duelan - deje todo por él y el me dejo a mí , a nosotros sin darnos una oportunidad - termino mirándolo a los ojos viendo cómo se tensa aún más si es posible - jamás conté con su apoyo como creí, aunque debo decir a su favor que jamás llego a saber de mí estado , el día que se lo iba a decir fue el que escogió para decir adiós y si ya no me quedaba el nombre por lo menos tendría el orgullo de no obligarlo a estar conmigo si ya no me amaba-alzo los hombros- el me escondía y yo se lo permiti-estan mirándome con pena y no me gusta así que doy la estocada final-fue un cobarde que se aprovechó de mi necesidad de amar.

-mi Ethan esta enfermo, una enfermedad muggle que se cura con una sencilla operación pero su magia en cierto modo lo protege es por eso que el donante debe de ser un mago, tardamos mucho en encontrar la forma principalmente POR FALTA DE UN Medimago con conocimientos muggle uno que ya encontramos y todo lo que falta es el donador- termino sin aliento es difícil decir a lo que he venido pero lo necesitaba. -ES por eso que regresaste ¿verdad?-es Hermione quien como siempre acierta.

-A si es, yo no soy compatible- rio amargamente - por eso he venido a pedir su ayuda de nuevo, Robert es el Medimago de Ethan y dice que aún tenemos tiempo necesito comenzar a buscar el a desarrollado las técnicas para intervenir a Ethan. -y ¿su otro padre es compatible]?¡¿ya hablaste con él? -si hay algo que le importe a Potter es la familia por eso es que ha móvil suena de nuevo pero ya no tengo la fuerza de soportar sus miradas curiosas sé que están sacando conclusiones - Me permiten- y me voy a la cocina.

-Matt, diga- -ya está lo del traslado Matt- -gracias Allan, no sé qué haría sin ti y sin tu ayuda-

-yo tampoco lo sé, pero ahora quiero hablarte como amigo¿ cómo estas , cariño?-

-bueno considerando que mi pequeño pelirrojo está empeorando, que estoy aquí solo, que Bob el mago más pesimista del mundo intenta darme ánimo y para coronar he visto al padre de Ethan me siento como la mierda Al, tu sabes cuánto amo a Ethan y no ,puedo pensar en mi vida sin él- tengo la garganta seca-y por lo otro tu sabes que en cinco años sigue aquí aun lo amo-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Matty, que yo estaré contigo también tengo mis demonios y los voy a enfrentar por ustedes. Me fui sin familia pero ahora los tengo a ustedes y al odioso de Bob- -Gracias tú fuiste el único que sin conocerme me ayudo y le tendió la mano a un muchacho sin conocerlo, sabes que sin esa ocasión lo hubiera perdido me hubiera dejado morir-

-DRACO- me grita, solo me llama así cuando me regaña- ¡Mierda! Allan sabes que es así , que si no me hubieras encontrado ese día y compartido tu magia Ethan no estaría aquí y yo tampoco- sollozo- sabes de la soledad y el dolor pero yo estaba desesperado pero lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir- fueron tiempos muy oscuros para mí son tiempos que no me gusta recordar porque fui débil.

-Joder draco! no sigas por ahí que solo te haces daño ya no eres ese joven eres fuerte hazlo por el- me ordena.

-solo por él Allan- sonrió triste.

-¡Eso es Dray!- me anima esa es su mejor cualidad, ver una luz en la oscuridad.

-Te quiero Allan te veo en unas horas de acuerdo-cuelgo el teléfono pero cuando me giro una masa robusta choca contra mí y me rodea en un abrazo apretado que solo alcanzo a ver una mata rojiza es CHARLES.

Mellie


	4. Chapter 4

Soy fuerte Allan me lo dijo, debo ser lo ahora me deshago del abrazo y lo enfrento.   -¿Qué quieres Weasley? como veras estoy ocupado y como abras escuchado no tengo nada que darte- no sé cómo le pude decir eso.   -Draco yo...-   -Black soy Matthew Black , ha pasado mucho tiempo años y de Draco Malfoy ya no queda nada está muerto y enterrado, yo jamás habría regresado de no ser por "mi" hijo así que evítame y evítate todo este absurdo numerito, lo único que deseo es que tal vez uno de ellos  pueda salvarlo , créeme que yo no vine a molestarte, evidenciarte o de algún modo a avergonzarte-no sé de donde salieron todas esas cosas pero si con eso evito escuchar sus estupideces  me doy por bien servido- Ni siquiera esperaba que estuvieras aquí-   -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? yo... hubiera encontrado la forma , es decir ...yo Draco tu...-   -La forma de ¿qué? Charles-lo interrumpo-la forma de seguir teniendo una vida clandestina ,de escondernos ¿no? sabes yo sé que era lo que merecía que no era digno de ti , de nadie  ni siquiera al hacer lo que padre me ordeno lo fui para él ni marcar mi piel sirvió pedí perdón e intente vivir con eso pero viniste tú y me hiciste creer que merecía mas -le digo al tiempo que uno mi dedo en su pecho- y yo te creí pero muy dentro de mi sentía que el que me negaras , me escondieras era lo que significaba para ti nada y me castigaba a mí mismo repitiéndomelo y después me dejaste si siquiera una explicación sin darme una oportunidad y me dije que ese era tu plan , que tal vez era una venganza por toda mi estupidez  de antes y casi agradecí el creerlo , me hacía tanto bien odiarte Charles  yo puedo manejar el odio de la gente , el que me señalen con el dedo  , el desprecio por merlín era un Malfoy viví con ello con el peso de un apellido como ese y lo único que me enseñaron a temer fue el olvido el no ser NADA y tú me reduciste a ser eso a esconderme  a tener vergüenza y baje la cabeza porque te amaba porque te avergonzabas de lo nuestro y si tú lo hacías ¿que debía de pensar yo? me convencí  de que si cambiaba y dejaba todo por ti que si renunciaba  al dinero y apellido me aceptarías- lo veo agachar la cabeza y tratar de disculparse pero aún no he acabado ya empecé y no puedo parar.   -dra...Matt yo...-   -¡joder Charlie!- dije alzando la voz - di algo , si me hubieras pedido algo te lo  habría dado , te hubiera dado todo hasta mi sangre habría cortado mis venas y desangrado por ti , pero no te importo yo podía cargar con eso  con la ansiedad y el deseo por verte , pero el, él no lo merece y yo tampoco , el no merece extrañar a su padre , estar lejos y escondido  aceptando lo que quieras darnos a ambos . ES lo único bueno y puro en mi vida y es maravilloso que no puede ser el secreto de nadie - ya no me importa alzar la voz y terminar gritando ,  no me importo que toda la familia estuviera viéndonos sorprendidos y mucho menos que me hubieran oído.   -¡Maldita sea Matt o como quieras llamarte ¡CALLATE¡ he pasado  cinco putos años buscándote, mi familia ya sabe que soy gay y si termine contigo fue porque soy yo el que no es suficiente para ti el que no podría darte nada de lo que acostumbras , porque me daba miedo perderte  por que cualquiera que  se te acercara seria más que yo porque soy un idiota y mis inseguridades no me dejaron mantenerte a mi lado y hoy vienes  y te apareces  así de la nada y sin más  y me enoje porque soy un puto egoísta era yo el que quería encontrarte  y arrastrarme a tus pies pidiéndote perdón JODER MALFOY han pasado cinco años y sigo amándote- al parecer a él tampoco le importo o no se dio cuenta de que los tenia a sus espaldas.   -Mierda ...Molly  como lo siento debo irme  Ethan me necesita ya dije más de lo que debía y en este momento no puedo lidiar con esto - sé que es cobarde pero me necesitan en otro lado  .   Estoy por  irme cuando una mano  se aferra a mi brazo -Ahora no Charles por favor ahora no- sé que no lo va a dejar pasar pero George y Ronald lo alejan de mi- GRACIAS- les doy una última mirada camino a la salida y de ahí al punto de aparición, me dirijo a San Mungo.


	5. Chapter 5

REGRESO CAPITULO 4 CONTINUAR...  Cuando llego al hospital Allan y Robert ya me estaban esperando, se veían tan raros con sus túnicas de magos, yo aun llevo mis ropas muggles tal vez por eso todos se me quedan viendo o tal vez sea mi repentina aparición . Paso de largo y ellos no me dicen nada saben que hay algo que necesito hacer primero algo que en este instante roba toda mi atención y eso es ver a mi pelirrojo. Respiro profundamente para tomar algo de valor, siempre es duro verlo en cama y esta vez lo es mas por que se que si le hablo no va a despertar y ha mirarme con sus ojitos celestes tan iguales a los de su padre . La habitación es tan fría e impersonal que me duele pensar en mi Ethan aquí, no le gustara y se que se asustara el es tan alegre, tan adorable y lleno de luz que me entristece, así que por tercera vez en el día ocupo mi magia y el resultado es un cuarto tan parecido al suyo en casa las paredes azules llenas de estrellas ,el e4dredon de su cama con sus dibujos favoritos y en la mesa una foto de nosotros en el parque en uno de sus días buenos. Tomo su pequeña mano entre las mías es tan pequeña va a estar bien lo se ,necesito que así sea. Lo beso en su frente y pienso que pronto estará con su padre ,sabe de el, sabe que somos magos ,aunque nunca hice magia para el, solo Allan. La puerta se abre y es Allan es un buen amigo y sabe lo que necesito y me abraza en silencio ...sin mas. Allan perdió a su familia en la guerra ,necesitaba empezar desde cero  así que se fue al mundo muggles ,como mestizo siempre estuvo en contacto con ese mundo y fue un verdadero milagro encontrarme con el. Yo estaba solo ,embarazado y sin poder usar mi magia ,Allan fue un gran apoyo y con el tiempo un gran amigo. Me ayudo con mi embarazo ,fue el quien contacto a Robert  para tratarme y el  hizo la magia necesaria para mi en mi estado , es mi confidente.  Robert entra con los medimagos a revisar a Ethan y ponernos al tanto de su tratamiento y yo lo dejo acargo.El me informará  después sin tanta palabrería para que pueda entender. Cuando los medimagos se van  Bob se acerca a nosotros ,esta preocupado se nota.  -Matt  necesitamos empezar a buscar- -Ya lo hice Bob...vi a su padre , ya lo sabe pronto estará aquí junto a su familia alguno tiene que ser compatible -gracias a Merlín por su numerosa familia. -De acuerdo, todo estará listo pronto Matt-dice saliendo a dar ordenes. -Ya lo veras todo estará bien- -Vamos por un café Allan lo necesito- Salimos al pasillo y allí esta Bob con toda la familia Weasley, ellos están sonriéndome para que sepa que me apoyan y en el medio de esa marea roja Charlie que camina hacia a mi. Bob se  adelanta y me dice al oído ¨si tu no lo quieres yo si¨ se que es su forma de animarme, me conoce bien y sabe que celo lo mío. Se aleja y lo veo llevarse a Ron para hacer la primera prueba, se a puesto pálido y rio, algunas cosas nunca cambian. -El pasado ya esta atrás , déjalo donde esta y sigue adelante- sonríe y alza la ceja divertido ¨muy malfoy el infeliz. Para cuándo Charlie esta frente a nosotros Allan deshace el abrazo pero no suelta mi mano. Rubio ¿podemos hablar?-"rubio" así solía llamarme, se cual es su juego, quiere marcar su territorio frente a mi amigo o pero el no conoce a Allan . A veces somos tan parecidos  que casi me ahogo al tratar de contener mi risa por oír su contestación. -si Dray, ve con el yo te esperare aquí cariño - me da un rápido beso en los labios y regresa a la habitación de Ethan. A pesar de ser un Ravenclaw creo que tiene una vena Slythetrin  o tal vez sean todas esas comedias muggles que ve en casa. -De acuerdo, vamos por el café - le digo a Charlie que me mira dolido. Yo decido seguir adelante , se que ambos somos culpables  así que al llegar a la cafetería lo abrazo  y me dejo embriagar por su aroma y su calor. Para ser un domador de dragones bastante fiero ,también es muy tierno  su dualidad es algo que me enamoro de el, eso y que respete mis silencios que como el decía gritan. El destino, la vida, la magia o como se llame  trabaja de una manera bastante extraña , si no me hubiera ido jamás habría pasado lo que viví ,no me habría  valorado y encontrado a mi mismo, sufrí pero tengo el premio mi Ethan y encontré una familia en Bob y Allan. Siento humedad resbalando por mi pelo, Charlie esta llorando, levanto mi rostro para mirarlo. -Perdóname Rubio, por favor...por favor- toma mi barbilla para besarme y me mira a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso y no solo lo dejo sino que le devuelvo el beso. 


	6. 6

REGRESO

CAPITULO 5

NUNCA PUEDES NEGAR A QUE CASA PERTENECES

El momento de los besos ya paso, al igual que mi momento de debilidad. Nos hemos perdonado pero no es tan sencillo yo lo se y el lo sabe.

Es hora de que Charles conozca a Ethan.

El camino de vuelta es algo incomodo mas cuando ninguno de los dos habla y solo camina uno junto al otro rozando nos. En el corredor esta toda la familia , conociendo a Allan no dejo pasar a nadie. Mis sospechas son ciertas él esta parado frente a la puerta bloqueándola.

Se hace a un lado dejándonos pasar, mirándonos curioso buscando la respuesta en mis ojos pero , tendrá que esperar.

-Hola precioso, recuerdas que hablamos de papa-le digo mientras acaricio el cabello de mi durmiente nene-él a venido a verte.

Charlie se acerca y lo veo sonreír y no es cualquier sonrisa,no , es la sonrisa que me dedicaba a mi y estoy tan feliz de verla ,ilumina su rostro y calienta mi corazón.

-Hola pequeño soy Charlie, tu papa voy a hacer todo lo posible por que estés bien- se agacha y beso su frente.

A estas alturas ya estamos llorando así que esta vez soy yo quien rodea a Charlie por la espalda en un abrazo , así que solo lo escucho susurrar.

-gracias-

-¿por que?- se me ocurren varias cosas y estoy tentando a dejarlo pasar pero me gustaría oír lo que tiene que decir, así que lo volteo para que me lo diga de frente.

-Por volver, por luchar por él, por permitirme conocerlo y por perdonarme ... jamas deje de amarte ,quisiera que cuando todo esto acabe e Ethan este mejor me des una oportunidad para estar juntos que seamos una familia ...POR FAVOR...DRACO, DE JAME ESTAR A SU LADO AL TUYO- intenta acercarse yo no se que decir ,cuando nos besamos se sintió tan correcto como antes pero ahora mismo esto es demasiado, yo no se que decir así que simplemente salgo de la habitación.

Como tantas veces cuando me sentí solo y necesitado de contacto humano corro a los brazos de Allan que al igual que yo actúa en automático, me besa la sien y me rodea en un apretado abrazo.

Amo a Charlie estoy seguro de eso y aunque decidí seguir adelante y logre quitarme un gran peso de encima al perdonarlo siento que aun es muy pronto, ya no soy el mismo y el tampoco.

Allan y yo en algún momento intentamos algo, pero aunque no funciono algunas costumbres se quedaron ; para nosotros es común tomarnos de las manos y abrazarnos nada de lo que el antiguo Draco era , a veces es tan fácil que nos confundan con una pareja y es que nos sentimos tan cómodos el uno con el otro.

En casa es el Tío Allan para Ethan y mi mejor amigo, vivimos juntos aunque cada uno tiene su habitación además de trabajar juntos.

Charlie ha salido de la Habitación y gracias a Merlín Bob se lo a llevado a practicarle los estudios dándome algo de tiempo, yo he dejado que los Weasley entren a conocer a Ethan , Allan a desaparecido para arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo.

Arthur a llagado a San Mungo y junto a Molly han entrado a verlo primero.

-Es idéntico a Charlie cuando niño- dice una Molly llorosa.

-Es precioso hijo- dice Arthur abrasando a su esposa.

después es el turno de Bill y Ron :

-Bueno Matt, haremos lo que sea por él por ambos, son familia-Bill es el mas centrado por ser el mayor .

-Gracias a Merlín que es todo un Weasley - dice la comadreja.

-No lo haz visto despierto Ron, se vera como un Weasley pero es todo un Black- le digo divirtiéndome con su expresión mientras Ginevra le propina un fuerte golpeen la cabeza casi, casi me da pena.

-No le hagas caso Matt sigue siendo un idiota. Harry se a quedado con Mione y Fleur pero vendrá pronto ; tu pequeño es hermoso- me dice con sinceridad.

-Bueno Draco espero que le hayas hablado de su tío de el mejor Tío que tiene- me da un abrazo- lo hiciste verdad- me da la mano al separarse.

-¡Diablos!¿que ha sido eso?- me ha dado toques eléctricos.

-.Sortilegios Weasley a Ethan le encantará- y si el muy pelirrojo demonio sonríe maliciosamente.

-¡Merlín ! claro que lo hará y no estoy muy seguro de que eso me agrade a mi-

Veo a Allan acercarse de nuevo para hablar conmigo, me disculpo y nos alejamos un poco de todos.

-Dray ¿que paso?- me pregunta mientras me abraza de nuevo.

-Estoy confundido sabes, el cambio y yo lo hice así que no va a ser fácil y ahora mismo no necesito mas complicaciones y mucho menos convertir a Ethan y a mi en un error-

-Lo se Dray, es difícil pero tu lo amas. Hay personas que mantenemos en nuestras vidas aunque nada prospere pero no es su caso ustedes se aman se les nota-me dice al tiempo que me besa- lo vez nada ni una chispa ni una reacción pero con él , cielos Dray tus ojos se encienden como fuegos artificiales te sonrojas por completo y tus labios se hinchan como cuando volvieron de la cafetería- cierra el abrazo mientras besa mi cabello.

-El te ama y se le nota jamas fuiste un error y ahora no lo seras ambos sienten lo mismo, sonríen como idiotas no ,actúen como unos; no como ese medicucho que se hace llamar Bob.

-Lo se , es un idiota ese Bob- se que ha cambiado el tema para no abrumar me.

-No tienes una idea cariño, justo en este momento viene con tu chico y me esta mirando con esos celos estúpidos en sus ojos, ja como si fuera la primera vez que nos ve así-suspira- cinco años de lo mismo y jamás se decide ,mmm a veces creo que moriré solo y que aun como fantasma Bob me segura pero nunca se decidirá- y la princesa del drama aparece.

-Eso tiene arreglo Al ¿que tanto lo quieres?- pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta , ya tengo un plan , los celos de Bob son tan predecibles.

-Lo amo y lo sabes, por que crees tú que sigo siendo su amigo ¿por consultas gratis? y además rechace al empresario ruso que por muy muggle estaba bastante guapo- ok justo lo que sabia que diría.

Y lo beso.

-¡¡¡¡¡Dray!!!!! aclara esto pronto por que me estoy volviendo adivino- me dice .

-¿Por que?-

-Por que estoy viendo a un pelirrojo cometiendo homicidio y antes de que me preguntes el de quien es el mio- demonios se de que me habla puedo sentir su mirada taladrando mi nuca, pero no puedo evitar hundir mi cara en su cuello para ocultar mi sonrisa después de todo soy un Slytherin.


	7. 7

REGRESO

CAPITULO 6

RECUENTOS

Un labio partido, dos costillas rotas y dos idiotas petrificados es el saldo de mi gran plan.

Charlie le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Allan que le partió el labio,yo intente quitárselo de encima pero a domador de dragones le salio lo bestia y me quito del camino sin medir sus fuerzas así que yo termine con las costillas rotas ,lo cual me enfureció y dejo como resultado a Bob y en Charlie petrificados ,por que sí Bob se quiso hacer el héroe.

Ahora estamos en una habitación cortesía del medimago Longbotton para que arreglemos el asunto pacíficamente ,sin que nos saquen del hospital cosa que seria algo complicada por que Bob es el medimago experto que va a realizar la operación, Charlie el donante y yo el padre.

-Finite Encantatem- lanzo el hechizo a Bob.

-Vas a comportarte o voy a tener que hechizarte de nuevo Bob- le digo antes de que abra su bocota- se te va a quitar lo idiota y ustedes van a tener que arreglar lo que sea que tengan- los señalo a ambos y levitando saco a Charlie para dejarlos solos.

Realizo el hechizo ahora en Charlie ,estamos en los jardines y espero poder calmarlo , me mira enfuruñado y parece un chiquillo , se ve tan tierno que no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿que es lo gracioso Black?-pregunta empezando con el juego de los apellidos se que solo lo hace cuando esta enojado y eso lo hace mas gracioso.

-Que eres un idiota Weasley- le digo como mero tramite el sabe que lo es por lo menos eso es lo que me dice su comportamiento.

-No juegos conmigo Black- me toma de la barbilla y me mira a los ojos-NO LO HAGAS-

-Quien lo hace Weasley;el juego era para otro y funciono, aunque no como debería eres bastante impulsivo- me acerco a sus labios mientras le hablo solo rozandolo y me alejo en el último momento.

-Joder Matt eres un cabrón, no sabes nada ¡argh! le abría dado una paliza por ti por tus estúpidos juegos, soy impulsivo y celoso no juegues a que no lo sabias. Tu me besas te y me diste algo de esperanza después vas y te besas con el NO LO ACEPTO. No voy a descansar hasta conquistarle de nuevo-me mira a los ojos

Se que es verdad se que soy un cabrón pero también se que no voy a dejar de lado a nadie por el , lo hice por Allan por regresar le algo de lo mucho que me ha ayudado.

-Nadie quiere que lo hagas , no quiero que te detengas Charles-le doy un casto beso tomando por sorpresa.

-De verdad, tenemos tiempo para vivir lo que nos falto,para salir sin escondernos sin esconder nuestro amor nos amábamos , yo aun lo hago pero hemos cambiado necesitamos reconocernos que conozcas a mi familia ,Bob y Allan lo son. lo entiendes¿verdad?-le digo así como el mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo entiendo rubio, de verdad lo hago pero lo de tus amigos se ve un poco difícil después de lo que paso hoy- y si le salio lo celoso.

-Allan es solo un amigo, alguna vez lo intentamos pero siempre estabas tú. El ama a Bob , lleva años haciéndolo pero Bob cree que entre nosotros hay algo mas, me he cansado de negárselo pero el cree que es algo inevitable- decir la verdad siempre es mejor ,me costo entenderlo pero es cierto.

-A mi me basta con eso rubio ,pero mas le vale que no se te acerque mucho-¡Rayos!.

-Entonces no es un buen momento para decirte que vivimosjuntos- y con eso entro corriendo a buscar a AL y BOB.

Ir por ellos no fue una buena idea , conocí partes de Bob que no debí y vi ,literalmente que Allan es muy flexible así que no fue una de mis mejores ideas definitivo.

Además de que Charlie reía como un idiota cuando vio por sobre mi hombro y entendió el por que de mi sonrojo .

SE que ver esa escena por sus propios ojos lo tranquilizo en cuanto a nuestra relación.

La operación de Ethan fue algo especial 2 de los 4 medimagos que estaban operando a mi niño estaban sonrojados a mas no poder y es que no pude evitar que el honorable y siempre tímido medimago Longbotton fuera por Bob , la verdad no quise hacerlo y en pro de la justicia ese par me lo debía , mira que enrollarse en un hospital con la emergencia de mi pelirrojo no es derecho. La verdad creo que es un poco de envidia pero miro a Charlie y no tengo prisa lo que tenga que pasar pasara.

La operación tardo horrores y aunque tenia a mi lado a Allan mi ansiedad no la calmaba nada.Todos los Weasley estaban presentes y no podía negar que me sentía en familia ,Molly intentaba darme ánimos y calmarme con té mientras George aligeraba el ambiente con algunas bromas Bill y Ron habían dejado San Mungo para ver a sus chicas pero haciéndonos prometer que les avisarlos cualquier cosa que supiéramos.

Dieciséis largas horas fueron necesarias para que mis amores salieran del quirófano y en palabras de Bob"LA OPERACIÓN FUE UN ÉXITO"

No cabía de la emoción deseaba verlos con todas mis fuerzas pero por indicaciones de Bob no podría hacerlo asta unas horas después así que fue mas de un día sin verlos , afortunadamente los colocaron en la misma habitación para que sus magias se estabilizaran.

Aunque como caballero todo me decía que dejara a Molly entrar primero para que viera a su hijo mi propio corazón de padre no me dejó y como siempre supe Molly, es sabia y no se opuso.

Verlos a los dos juntos fue un momento formidable y me tome el tiempo de mirarlos largamente , el primero en despertar fue Charlie y verme en sus ojos azules fue mágico, verlo ahí tan vulnerable después de salvarle la vida a Ethan ...me dejo sin palabras.

-GRACIAS- y me acerque a besar su frente solo trate de transmitirle todo en una mirada y en ese beso.

-Es un niño increíble y me muero por conocerlo ¿como no podría ayudar si es un pedacito de mi? un pedacito de ti . Hace un tiempo tu eras mi vida ahora lo son ambos.

Me recuesto junto a Charlie que me abraza y me quedo mirando a la cama de mi pequeño, asíen silencio disfrutando de nuestro calor , de la calides de Charlie hasta que el cansancio me cobro factura.

-papi ¡hey! papi-

Abro mis ojos y me veo reflejado en unos pedazos de cielo que me son tan familiares.


	8. 8

REGRESO

EPILOGO

ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

Hoy entre los brazos de Charlie después de hacer el amor pienso en todos los momentos que me trajeron aquí, momentos a la espera de que Ethan saliera de la operación que fue un éxito uno que se noto en la pronta recuperación de mi pequeño y que al día de hoy me permiten ver a mi hijo ser un torbellino de energía.

Momentos en familia,conviviendo con un Allan de la mano de Bob sonriendo como idiotas y verlos con esa expresión que dice que están en las nubes; o ver a la comadreja volverse loco con Rose en brazos y a Harry ser un padre dedicado que mira a su amigo como tratando de enviarle paciencia.

Sentir a Charlie rodeando me en un abrazo mientras vemos sorprendidos como es capaz de jugarle una broma al maestro de estas George o a Molly con su inmenso amor por la familia y a todos los integrantes de esta singular familia entrar en orden con un grito de ella , incluyéndome.

Momentos divertidos como cuando todos los Weasley uno a uno amenazaron a Charlie horas antes de nuestro matrimonio.

Momentos que hacen brillar mis ojos por las lágrimas contenidas al ver a Charlie de traje en el altar pronunciando sus votos mirándome a los ojos con infinito amor y yo recitándole los mios, hacer la unión de varitas y que nuestro vinculo fuera bendecido por la magia dejando a su paso una hermosa luz dorada.

Son todos esos momentos por los que vale la pena todo por lo que pasamos.

"Se quien soy y hacia donde me dirijo"

Siento la mirada de Charles sobre mi y sonrió jamas cambia mi posesivo pelirrojo.

-¿Que piensas amor?- me pregunta con su voz adormilada.

-En que ya era hora de que despertarás - le digo mientras me sumerjo en la suavidad de su piel y me bebo sus labios.

"se lo que quiero y lo consigo"

Mi familia es mi motor , es la magia que me alimenta.

FIN

 **Lamento mucho la demota en verdad merezco un crucio.** **Espero que esta triple actu les haya gustado.** **Para los que leen en wattpad me encuentran con el mismo nombre de usuario MellitaCullen**. **besos** :x


End file.
